


Kookie's Cookies

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chubby, Fat - Freeform, Feeding, Inflation, M/M, Weight Gain, bhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Kookie bought Jimin a box of magic cookies.





	Kookie's Cookies

Jimin was practicing his vocals when Kookie popped his head in. He greeted Jimin with a joyful smile. "You sound good." He said.

"Thanks." Jimin replied. He took off his microphone and headset. "Whacha got there?"

"Oh this? I went to a new bakery in town." He uncovered a box of cookies.

"Can I try one?" Jimin asked.

"I got them for you." Kookie replied and handed him the box.

Jimin opened it and picked out a sugar cookie with a swirl of raspberry filling in the middle. He took a bite.  
"Really good." He said after chewing.

"I know right." Kookie laughed. "I already ate a whole box myself."

Jimin took another cookie with raspberry filling. He was ready to do the same as Kookie. He wasn't exactly halfway done with the box when a funny feeling came over him. He narrowed his eyes and set his hand on his middle. He could have been mistaken but it felt squishier. He pushed inward and felt an extra padding of chub. He put the box of cookies on the ground.

"I think I forgot to mention that they're magic cookies." Kookie said. 

Jimin felt his tummy. He wasn't filling it with anymore cookies yet it was still filling out and getting rounder beneath his hand.

"If you knew they were going to do this." He said and poked a finger into his swelling gut. "Why'd you give them to me?"

"I thought you look cute with a little more belly." Kookie admitted

Jimin's pants were growing tighter as his belly inflated outward. The buttons on them strained. And so did the ones on his shirt. It was happening fast. The spaces between the straining buttons of his shirt were getting bigger with his stomach. With a pop his pants button and the shirt button closest to his belly button flew off. Next was the button above it and the button at the bottom. His plumping tummy was now fully in view and expanding before his eyes.

Kookie looked delighted. He came over and set his hands on either side of Jimin's belly and felt the love handles growing in his grasp. A doughy layer of fat was building around and spilling over his waistband.

"Make it stop!" Jimin cried.

"I can't." Kookie replied. It wasn't like he wanted it to stop anyway. He liked feeling Jimin grow in his arms. The fat was beginning to envelop and spill over Kookie's arms.

"Why did you do this to me?" Jimin asked

"I didn't think you'd eat so many at once!" Kookie answered. But he was glad that Jimin did because he wasn't just plump anymore. He was fat with a rear and belly that were beginning to take up the whole couch. His chest was fuller too and his cheeks were adorably puffy. And he was still growing. Jimin watched his belly rise like dough until he couldn't see over it. Just when he thought he was going to burst the inflating stopped. He struggled to get up with a huff and puff. Kookie pulled him up by one of his flabby arms.

"This went better than I expected." Kookie pinched one of Jimin's chubby cheeks and grabbed a handful of belly with the other hand. He gave it a squish and a jiggle creating slap. "And you still have half a box left."


End file.
